La dispute
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: House discute avec Wilson et puis ce dernier tente de le raisonner


**Une dispute ? **

Le docteur Grégory House était chez lui, Wilson était venu le voir, ils avaient prévu une soirée pizza ensemble mais Wlson pouvait remarquer que son meilleur ami semblait ailleurs. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque cynique depuis l'arrivée de l'oncologue, il semblait vraiment très loin de tout.

W : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

H : Comment ça ?

W : Et bien je suis là depuis bientôt une heure et tu n'as pas touché à ta bière, ta part de pizza est à peine entamée, et en plus tu agis comme ci je t'ennuyais. Alors je te répète ma question. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

H : Rien du tout, je suis juste crevé

W : A d'autre House, vous vous êtes disputés c'est ça ?

H : Pas vraiment non.

W : Alors quoi ?

H : On est ensemble depuis un an aujourd'hui, et je suis là avec toi plutôt que d'être avec elle

W : Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ? On aurait remis cette soirée à un autre soir.

H : Je ne sais pas

W : House. Tu es avec elle depuis un an, un an. Tu n'as pas été aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un depuis Stacy. Je pense que tu as peur.

H : Et peur de quoi ?

W : Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de t'engager avec elle. Et ça t'effraies

H : Pas du tout

W : Alors pourquoi es tu là ?

H : Parce que.... Je ne sais pas

W : Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

H : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes

W : Je prends ça pour un oui. Et tu lui as dis ?

H : Je lui dis de temps en temps.

W : Parfait elle sait que tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi

H : Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble on a décidé que je viendrais te voir le lundi étant donné que l'on passe nos week-end ensemble

W : House c'est votre premier anniversaire ensemble. Tu connais Alison, elle ne dira rien mais elle aurait espéré une petite attention venant de ta part.

Le docteur Alison Cameron était dans la rue, sous la pluie. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'était pas en colère contre House. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas un peu. C'était le marché _" Le lundi je reste avec Wilson, sinon le pauvre il va s'ennuyer tout seul. Mais je suis à toi tout les autres jours, d'accord "_ et elle avait accepté, elle s'était dit qu'une journée par semaine sans lui ce n'était pas si grave et puis elle sortait elle aussi avec ses amis pendant ce temps. Mais ce soir là elle n'avait pas eu envie de les voir. La seule personne qu'elle voulait voir c'était House. Elle lui avait offert une montre, celle qu'il avait regardé dans la vitrine quelques semaines avant. Elle n'avait rien eu de sa part.

Wilson voyait son ami observer la montre qu'il portait à son poigné.

W : Elle a du te couter une fortune.

H : C'est un cadeau d'Allie. Elle me l'a offerte ce matin

W : En tout cas elle est superbe. Et toi tu lui as offert quelque chose ?

H : Non

W : House

H : J'ai reçu un appel du magasin toute à l'heure, ils venaient de recevoir le cadeau que j'ai commendé

House se leva, se dirigea vers un tiroir, l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite boite noire. Il revint vers Wilson et lui tendit, celui ci l'ouvrit.

W : Et ben dis donc tu ne t'ai pas fichu d'elle.

Wilson voyait un collier en or avec un pendentif en diamant. Wilson remarqua que sous le collier il y avait une clé.

W : Tu voulais lui donner ta clé ?

H : Je veux qu'elle vienne vivre ici avec moi

W : J'avais tort en effet, tu n'as pas peur de t'engager, tu n'as plus peur.

House se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand ils entendirent frapper.

H : Je ne suis là pour personne

Wilson se leva, alla ouvir, il fut seulement à moitié surpris de voir Alison Cameron sur le pas de la porte. Wilson ne pretta pas attention à la remarque de son ami et fit entrer la jeune femme, elle était trempée. House revint de la salle de bain et vit Alison sur le pas de la porte. Ils se regardèrent intensément et Wilson se sentait géné.

W : Bon, moi je vous laisse

Il sortit, quand elle entendit la porte se refermer elle se dirigea vers House, qui la souleva et l'embrassa passionément. Il ne fit pas attention aux vêtements trempés de la jeune femme, il la reposa au bout d'un assez long moment. Puis House vit qu'elle tremblait probablement de froid.

H : Tu es gelée, tu es venue à pied ou quoi ?

A : Je suis dehors depuis presque deux heures, je ne savais pas si tu voulais me voir

H : N'importe quoi. Tu aurais du venir aussitôt

A : J'avais peur de ta réaction

H : Je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'était de te voir

A : Je n'étais pas sensée le savoir

H : Regardes toi, tu es trempée

Alison baissa les yeux, House lui releva le menton et lui posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

Puis, après s'être retiré House prit Alison par la main, il la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

H : Prends toi une douche pour te réchauffer, je vais te chercher des affaires

House alla dans sa chambre et ramena une chemise à sa petite amie. Il revint dans la salle de bain. Il vit que Alison était dans la douche, il posa la chemise sur un petit meuble, Alison voyait que House était toujours là, elle sourit, ouvrit la porte et passa la tête pour mieux le voir.

A : Tu attends une invitation ?

House n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète une seconde fois, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Une heure après cette douche toute aussi agréable que mouvementée ils étaient dans le lit, Alison portait la chemise de House, elle avait la tête posée sur le torse de son chéri. House se leva, elle voulut le retenir mais il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme

H : Je reviens tout de suite ne t'inquiètes pas

House revint deux minutes plus tard avec le cadeau d'Alison dans les mains. Quand elle l'ouvirt elle était heureuse, très heureuse. Ce collier lui allait parfaitement, elle l'adorait. Elle ne vit pas la clé parce que House l'avait retirée

H : Il te plait ?

A : Je l'adore

H : J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi

A : Il ne fallait pas, celui là est parfait

House ouvrit sa main et Alison put voir une clé, elle ne comprenait pas.

H : J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre ici, avec moi.

A : Greg ! tu es sur ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas t'engager

H : C'est vrai et je dois avouer que ça me fout la trouille mais il y a tellement de choses que je ne supporte plus

A : Comme quoi ?

H : Un tas de chose

A : Donnes moi des exemples alors

H : Okay, je ne supporte plus me réveiller la nuit parce que je veux te prendre dans mes bras et que tu n'es pas là. Je ne veux plus passer une journée en ayant envie de te voir le soir mais que tu ne puisses pas et que donc je ne puisses pas te voir. Je ne veux plus me réveiller le matin en me disant que je ne te verrais pas le soir. Je n'en peux plus de rentrer chez moi, peu importe l'heure, et ne pas pouvoir te voir, ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser, ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime. Je ne veux plus sortir en pleine nuit de chez moi, me diriger vers ton appartement et avoir tellement la trouille que tu te fiches de moi, de repartir aussitôt.

Alison avait les larmes aux yeux, elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de lui. House s'approcha encore plus d'elle, il vit les yeux de la jeune femme, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Elle entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras.

A : Je n'aurais rien dit si tu étais venu en pleine nuit tu sais

H : Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi Allie, je ne peux plus.

A : Dans ce cas

House se détacha d'elle, il la regarda avec amour, oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce regard.

H : Alors tu acceptes ?

A : Moi non plus je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.

House la serra encore d'avantage dans ses bras, il était heureux. Wilson lui avait parlé de Stacy et il avait raison, il n'avait pas été aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un depuis mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux avec elle qu'il l'était avec Alison Cameron.


End file.
